<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nct High Part 3 by JungEunwoo_99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123933">Nct High Part 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungEunwoo_99/pseuds/JungEunwoo_99'>JungEunwoo_99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungEunwoo_99/pseuds/JungEunwoo_99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeno sees Jaemin, months after he dissapeared from school. How will Jeno react with his feelings towards Jaemin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nct High Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had just finished their halloween performance and Jeno had decided to walk around and enjoy the rest of the festival. he didn't bother changing out his costume and makeup. as he begins walking around, he notice someone he hadn't seen in a while, Na Jaemin sitting on a bench chatting with Renjun. </p><p>4 months ago Jaemin had left school without any notice. It wasnt till a month later, Jeno found out that it was due to a rare medical condition he had. It had hurt Jeno to found from a third party and that Jaemin didnt say anything to him. He and Jaemin had actually gotten pretty close due their shared love of dance and cycling. They actually had quite a few similarities with each other. You could often find them meeting early in morning and they would bike to school together. Na Jaemin was usually a very introverted but around Jeno and his other close friends, he was lively and expressive. He would often act a caring mother to the people who were close to him. It was blow to their friend group when he left. </p><p>If only to make matters worse. A week before Jaemin stopped coming to school, Jeno had confessed his feeling to him. He had approached Jaemin after dance practice and asked to talk to him in private. Jeno grabbed Jaemin by the shoulders and said, "I have something I need to say, since we meet you have been a special friend to me. our bike rides in the morning are the highlight of my day." Jaemin replied, "stop, dont go on." "No let me finish I need to say this." Jaemin quieted. " You are the most caring, silliest person I've ever met and I like you, would u consider going out with me?" Jaemin pulls out of Jeno's hold. " No, I'm sorry," and runs towards the practice room door. But before that he turns around one more time and says, "I'm really sorry." Jeno stands there in  shock. He knew it may have been a slim chance of Jaemin returning his feelings but he still held onto some hope by some the glanced Jaemin had been giving him. He doesn't sleep and wink that night. In the morning, he resigns himself to deciding that he's going to find Jamein and make sure that there are no hard feelings and that they should go back normal and act like nothing happened.  He know it's going to be hard but he still wants to be around Jaemin. But that becomes increasingly hard with anytime he see Jaemin, he disappears in the other direction. He evens stops coming to dance practice. All the others members are confused as well. By the end of the week, Jaemin stops coming to school all together. He had so many questions for Jaemin but he couldn't get in touch with him  at all. Eventually he stopped trying, obviously Jaemin wanted nothing to do with him and Jeno wouldn't force him. </p><p>But now seeing him, standing there he knows he still feels the same and he need answers if he has any chance of moving on.<br/>
So he runs over to where Jaemin and Renjun are talking. Jaemin turns to him in surprise, " Wow Jeno, long time. You guys did great on stage." "Thanks, yeah it's been awhile." They both stand there awkwardly not saying a word. Renjun sensing something,  excuses himself with reason of finding the maknae line.</p><p> Jeno takes a seat next to Jaemin. Sensing that Jeno is waiting for him to speak, Jaemin starts," I know it wasn't right for me to cut you out of myself like that, especially with what happened the last time we talked." "I can't say it didn't hurt but I get it, you were going through something. what I dont understand is why you couldn't trust me enough to help you go through it" Jaemin shakes his head, "That was the problem, I know you and I know how you are, you would have stopped dancing for me. I couldn't do that to you, couldn't drag you down with me. Just cause I couldn't dance doesn't mean u shouldn't, you were much better anyways." " Plus I didnt want you to see me like that," Jaemin adds. "Like what?" "After the surgery I had to... be in a wheelchair." He whispers the last  part but Jeno hears him. "I wouldn't have looked at you any different especially for something like that," Jeno says. "You'll always be my loveable goof ball Jaemin." " Really" he asks with a silly look on his face. Jeno cradles his head, " This is the Jaemin I know and love." Jaemin looks at him startles, "Love?" " Yeah I know you dont feel the same but yes. Even with you gone you were all I thought about." " I know I haven't been honest with you but I hope you believe me when i say I love you too. I didnt want to use our relationship as reason to make you stay with me through my health problem." Jamein looks at him with those eyes and Jeno just melts and pulls him into a bone crushing hug. " You have made me so happy, but you're to have to start including me into things. we're in a relationship now, it's not just you alone. we are in this together," Jeno expresses. Jaemin pulls Jeno towards him and plants a kiss on his lips, " I promise." Jeno helps Jaemin to his feet and they walk hand in hand together to enjoy the festival as boyfriends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>